The objective of this research is to evaluate the efficacy of intensive parent training in child behavior management for abusing mothers. Child abuse is conceptualized as a failure of caregivers to handle inappropriate behavior exhibited by their children due to psychological factors in parents, environmental stressors and a history of dysfunctional parent/child interactions. The latter is considered necessary (but not sufficient) to produce abuse, and therefore remediation of this factor is essential in reducing further abuse. Three mother/child pairs will be given 80 hours of training; and evaluation at baseline, termination and at two-month follow-up will assess improvements in mother/child interactions, mother's view of problem behaviors and incidents of abuse.